Amargura
by ananeto
Summary: Nesta fic é retratada a minha versão da vida de Severus Snape desde que completa 11 anos.


9 de Janeiro de 1971

Estava um dia cinzento. Ele tinha acabado de acordar e cheirava-lhe ás deliciosas panquecas da sua mãe.

- Severus, pequeno-almoço! - gritou ela, Eileen Snape, a sua mãe.

Ele achava que a sua mãe era a única pessoa que gostava dele em todo o mundo, isto devido ao simples facto de nunca ter tido um único amigo em toda a sua vida. Não gostava de sair de casa, porque tinha medo que, na sua ausência o seu pai, Tobias Snape, fizesse algo de mal à sua mãe e, também porque todas as outras crianças gozavam com ele, porque a pobreza da sua família estava em si estampada.

- Já vou, mãe! – respondeu educadamente.

- Falem baixo, pelo amor de Deus, uma pessoa aqui a tentar dormir e ninguém respeita! – contestava uma voz autoritária e que assombrava mãe e filho, pois ambos sabiam as consequências se desobedecessem.

- Parabéns, meu querido filho!

Já nem se lembrava. Para Severus a data do seu aniversário era tão insignificante como o Natal ou a Páscoa.

- Obrigado, mãe!

Sentou-se à mesa e comeu metade da sua panqueca, sabendo que, ao comê-la inteira a sua mãe ficava sem tomar pequeno-almoço.

- Come o resto, mãe, já não tenho fome!

Eileen sorriu, o que era muito raro acontecer.

De repente, ambos ouvem algo a bater no vidro da janela suja da cozinha, Eileen sabia do que se tratava, já Severus não fazia a mínima ideia. Severus levantou-se da velha cadeira e foi abrir a janela. Uma coruja cinzenta entra e pousa na mesa onde mãe e filho tomavam o pequeno-almoço. A situação tornou-se ainda mais estranha quando a coruja, animal noturno, começou a piar como se o chamasse. Severus aproximou-se e reparou na carta que a coruja trazia. Abriu-a e leu em voz alta.

_ESCOLA DE MAGIA E FEITIÇARIA DE HOGWARTS_

_Diretor: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Feiticeiro Chefe, Mandatário-Supremo, Confeder. Internacional de Feiticeiros)_

_Caro Mr. Snape_

_É nosso prazer informá-lo de que tem lugar à sua espera na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Junto enviamos uma lista dos livros e equipamento necessários. _

_O ano letivo começa a 1 de Setembro. Queira enviar-nos a sua coruja até dia 31 de Julho, sem falta._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Subdiretora_

O seu coração batia fortemente, sabia que a sua mãe era feiticeira, mas era lhe proibido tocar no assunto por causa de Tobias, ele não gostava minimamente de feiticeiros. Não sabia que era possível aprender a ser feiticeiro, nem sequer sabia que podia ser um feiticeiro. A sua mãe queria que Severus fosse para Hogwarts, mas a ideia de dois feiticeiros na família não iria agradar nada Tobias.

A confirmação foi enviada de imediato, Severus usaria os velhos livros da sua mãe pois nada tinha sido alterado, apenas precisava do uniforme, mas deixaram isso para mais tarde.

Severus perguntou à sua mãe se podia ir brincar para a rua, o que Eileen achou estranho, mas permitiu. O rapazinho magricela agradeceu e saiu, pela primeira vez apetecia-lhe passear, dirigiu-se a um parque perto de sua casa, não se importava com a presença de outras crianças no parque, eram só duas meninas a andar de baloiço, uma de olhos e cabelo negros e outra, a menina mais bonita que ele alguma vez tinha visto, tinha uns lindos olhos verdes. Estavam ambas apenas sentadas nos baloiços a conversar. De repente, a que parecia mais velha levantou-se e começou a empurrar o baloiço da mais nova com muita força. Ela subia cada vez mais alto, entrou em pânico e começou a chorar, devido a um instinto qualquer saltou do baloiço, mas não correu como pretendia caiu e magoou o joelho que começou a sangrar. A mais velha começou-se a rir e ameaçou-a para que não contasse aos pais. Eram irmãs. A mais velha virou costas e foi embora.

Severus que tinha visto o que acontecera atrás de um arbusto correu para ajudar a menina, tirou um lenço de pano do seu bolso e molhou-o num bebedouro. Dirigiu-se à menina, entregou-lhe o lenço, ela colocou-o com força sobre a ferida. Quando parou de sangrar Severus ajudou-a a levantar-se e ao ver que ela já caminhava normalmente, seguiu em direção a casa.

- Obrigada, o meu nome é Lily, não vás já embora!

O pedido de Lily inverteu imediatamente a direção na qual Severus seguia.

- O meu nome é Severus. – disse baixinho.


End file.
